


The Merc With A Mouth & The Ultimate Yakuza

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: In which Deadpool pisses off Fuyuhiko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one kidnapped me to do this, I swear!

The Ultimate Yakuza has a short temper. This time, he completely loses his shit when he meets a certain  _clown._

"WHOOOA, You're a yakuza? KEEEEWL!" Deadpool cooed in excitement.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kuzuryuu scoffs.

"I'm Deadpool, you're average Merc With A Mouth." Deadpool looks at you through the screen, wait what?

"Okay? What do you want, and better hurry the fuck up."

"I wanna sit next to you and talk about yakuzas and shit." Deadpool winks at your screen.

"Quit wasting my time or I'll throw you in the Pacific Ocean." Oh boy it starts.

"But here's the thing. I can't die. Watch!" Deadpool pulls a gun out of his ass and shoots himself in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" 

At that moment, the Class 77th and Natsumi ran over to where Kuzuryuu was.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Nekomaru shouted.

"THIS FUCKER JUST COMMITED SUICIDE!"

"Oh, but I'm not dead bro." Kuzuryuu looked behind him and saw Deadpool getting up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID YOU NOT DIE!?"

"I'm Deadpool. DEADPOOL NEVER DIES BOI!"

"Impossible!"

"OH Y U NO TRUST ME BOI!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kuzuryuu ran away from the crowd.

 

"What the fuck? How did I end up in a forest?" Kuzuryuu looked around and he was lost. Great.

He explored the forest for a bit before finding a page that was sticked on a tree. He took the page and it reads:

**ALWAYS WATCHING, HERE COME DAT BOI**

"Shit! Where is he?!" Kuzuryuu looked around before moving on.

He found another page. This time it reads:

**CUMMING 4 DAT BOOTI**

"The fuck is with this guy?"

He heard whispers.

_Chi chi chi, ha ha ha_

"Who's there!?" No one. When Kuzuryuu turned around, he saw a house that wasn't there before. "The hell?"

[chainsaw noises]

"I'M COMING FOR U!" Deadpool ran towards Kuzuryuu, WITH A FUCKING CHAINSAW!

"OH SHIT!" Kuzuryuu ran towards the house and locked the door with some random key that was stuck to the door. He pushed a shelf to the door to prevent Deadpool from getting in. But he doesn't understand the chainsaw fully.

Deadpool made a hole in the door through the shelf and stucked his head in. He looked at Kuzuryuu and said:

"HERE'S JOHNNY!!!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kuzuryuu ran upstairs and Deadpool was right there. "HOW'D YOU GET HERE!?"

"It's fanfiction bro! Nothing's real. Look at the screen. Hi readers! Not to mention that we can't talk. We can only communicate through text like  **these**."

"I don't understand this."

"Don't have to. Now look behind you."

Kuzuryuu did just that and he was back home, in the Kuzuryuu Household. He saw a note that was stuck to his room's door and it read:

**CALL ME FOR SOME DRAMA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the fuck?"


End file.
